Forms of Fighting
by ThaRebelHunter
Summary: After a battle with Eggman, an explosion leave's the speed demon in a coma. While his friends try to wake him up, Sonic finds himself in a world where all his forms (and some other ones) work for Dark Super Sonic. Now, with the help of his Super Form, Sonic must find and defeat all the forms and change them back to good. Will Sonic succeed? A collab with The Chuckinator.
1. Chapter 1: The Blast

Forms of Fighting

By ThaRebelHunter and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Blast

There was a city called Westopolis. It was a big city similar to New York, but a little smaller. At sight, this city wouldn't seem that abnormal. But there had been some interesting events in this town. All of them were related to a certain speed demon, a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog named Sonic. And all of these events also included an evil scientist called Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. These two always would be clashing in different cities, areas, even different worlds or dimensions. But Station Square was a classic. One of these battles was taking place right now.

Sonic was busy fighting Eggman's new EggTank. This robot was, or course, very similar to a tank, but had signs of Eggman on it. For example, round mines would shoot out of the wheels, fly through the air, and hit the ground at random spots. Of course, it being Eggman, there were weak spots that Sonic could easily hit.

"Wow, Egghead, could you make the weak spots more obvious?" Sonic mocked. Eggman's face turned red with rage. Mines shot out, failing near Sonic. Side-stepping them, Sonic aimed at the legs, bashing one to pieces. The robot fell to one side, and Eggman tumbled around in the cockpit. As Sonic went for the finishing blow, Eggman slammed on a red button, causing the robot to fly away. Sonic watched him leave with a smirk on his face.

"Cowardly much?" Sonic said cockily. He bowed to the people clapping at him, and zoomed home to meet up with Tails.

"Hey buddy!" Sonic shouted. Tails immediately came out of his lab, skidding in front of Sonic.

"Well? Did you win again?" The young fox asked eagerly. Sonic just smiled, and exchanged a high five with his younger brother. Both of them rushed off to do what they always did after a battle. Tails made Sonic some chili dogs, and Sonic would check out Tails new inventions.

"Hey Tails, what is this?" Sonic shouted from the young fox's lab. Tails finished making the chili dogs, and ran to lab. He came in to see Sonic looking at, what resemble a hospital bed. However, it had two computer screens, a keyboard, a remote control that makes it move, and just some little differences here and there.

"Something I'm making for hospitals around the world. The hospital in Westopolis will be the first to test it out." Sonic wasn't completely listening. He was too busy checking out every inch of the machine, milking in how crazy it was.

"Dang Tails, this is so cool. What does it do?" Sonic taking huge interest in his invention made Tails glowed with happiness.

"Well, it's for anyone who's in a coma or passed out. It will measure brain waves, what's going on inside a person's head, and if the person can see or hear anything. The remote makes it easier for the doctors and nurses to move patients around, and finally, it comes with a little portable cabinet that can store every medicine or tools the doctors would need." Sonic looked at Tails, confused.

"Uhh, buddy. I don't see any cabinet." Sonic said, scratching his head. In response, Tails clicked a button at the end of the bed. A huge, wooden cabinet popped out the side of the invention, nearly hitting Sonic. Inside where hundreds of medicines, dozens of tools, and so much more. Tails clicked the button again, and the cabinet sucked right back inside.

"Wow Tails, this is one of your best inventions yet, other than the Torpedo." Sonic said, ruffling Tails' hair. The young fox laughed and ran back inside with Sonic. The speed demon wolfed down the chilidogs Tails made, then got up to go for an afternoon run.

"Be right back buddy. I'll be five minutes." Sonic said, and zoomed out the door as Tails clicked on a stopwatch.

Sonic zoomed through the forest, right to downtown Westopolis. There he ran a few laps all the way around the city, leaving a blast of wind and made people staggered and had trash fly everywhere. As Sonic ran back through the forest, a weird-buzzing sound made him skid to the stop.

The Egg-Tank slammed down right in front of Sonic. The hedgehog didn't think, he just jumped into action. The robot launched missiles out of the arms, which Sonic homing attacked to get to the top. We went to pound on the pod at the top, but when he did, he found he couldn't break the glass. Landing, Sonic stared in shock as Eggman laughed.

"Oh Sonic, my dear Sonic..." Eggman started to say, but Sonic cut him off.

"Don't call me your dear, Baldy McNosehair. I'm too cool to be your dear." Sonic said, smirking. Eggman's face started to turn red again, but he shook it off, continuing to attack his enemy. Once again, mines shot out of the wheels. Sonic had to jump about twenty feet away to avoid the explosions.

The battle went on for half an hour, Sonic attacking the robot, trying to find a weak spot that didn't seem to be there, and Eggman doing everything he could to destroy the hedgehog. When the missiles launched again, Sonic finally had an idea.

Running not to fast so the missiles would follow him, Sonic bolted away. The missiles followed, avoiding everything and seemed determined to hit their mark. Sonic suddenly pulled a very sharp U-turn, running back the way he came. The missiles followed the hedgehog, and as Eggman's robot came back into view, Sonic turned on the jets.

It happened in five seconds flat. Sonic zoomed through the robot's legs, and the missiles slammed into the robot's body. Just before the impact, Eggman was able to eject out of the robot and flew away. Sonic skidded to a stop, laughing as he watched Eggman's pod jerked around; one of the engines had been damaged. As Sonic turned around, one of mines from the wheels launched out. In a graceful arc, the mine flew through the air, and landed right in front of Sonic.

With an explosion that rocked the earth, Sonic was thrown backwards into the robot. A second later, another explosion came from the robot, launching Sonic high into the air. The speed demon flew over the forest, and came crashing down into a clearing. He bounced five times before coming to a halt, his face looking up into the sky, his eyes closed.

Back at his house, Tails watched as the stopwatch, reading at thirty-five minutes, stopped working.


	2. Chapter 2: A Coma

Chapter 2: A Coma

Tails looked at his stopwatch and then out the window, looking for Sonic. He was getting worried for him; the hedgehog said that he'd be five minutes, and he always kept his word. Hopefully something hadn't happened to him. Tails hesitated and sighed, then ran out of the house to look for his best friend. A few minutes later, he ran into the forest and gasped as he saw a person lying on the ground. It was Sonic. Tails ran over to him and saw that he was breathing, but was badly injured.

"No, Sonic...no!" He said. "How did this happen?"

He sighed and picked Sonic up, then ran back to his house. Once he got there, he looked at Sonic, wondering what was wrong. He looked up Sonic's symptoms on the internet and his eyes widened. Sonic was in a coma. Tears came to Tails eyes and he looked at his best friend. There was only one thing to do. He picked Sonic up and ran down to his lab, then put him in the machine. Hopefully, Tails would find out what was wrong and how this had happened. Closing his eyes, he turned the machine on and heard it whirr to life.

For a few minutes, he examined Sonic's brain activity. All seemed normal, so he went upstairs and called his other friends.

"Hello?" A deep voice came on the other end.

"Shadow, this is Tails. I need your help. It's about Sonic."

"Why? What's up with that faker?" Shadow asked.

Tails hesitated. "Sonic went to go for a run and said he'd be back in five minutes. After thirty-five minutes of waiting, I found him unconscious in the forest. He...he's in a coma."

"What?! How did that happen?"

"I have no idea," Tails sobbed. "He...he was fighting Dr. Eggman earlier. Can you come over, please? Bring Silver, Knuckles and Blaze over as well."

"I'll do that," Shadow said, and hung up. Tails sobbed some more and sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands. This never happened to Sonic before; he was always careful about what happened around him. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang and he opened it to see Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze. He smiled.

"Hey," he said. "Come on in, please."

They did so and he closed the door. The four of them walked in, looking around.

"Where's Sonic?" Blaze asked in concern. Tails knew Blaze would be the first to ask. No one was supposed to know, but Blaze revealed she did have a little crush on Sonic.

Tails hesitated. "That's what I called you four over here for. Sonic's in a coma; I have no idea how. I put him in a machine that I invented; it monitors brain activity if people are in a coma, and sometimes can tell us if they're seeing anything or hearing anything and will show it to us."

They nodded. Tails led them into his lab and they saw Sonic in the machine. Silver looked at it with interest.

"This is a nice piece of machinery Tails. How did-?" he started to say, but was cut off by Knuckles.

"Look, we can get to that "oohs" and "ahhs" later. Right now we need to help Sonic" Knuckles said. Silver glared at him, but didn't persist. Shadow put a hand on his wrist to check his pulse.

"Sonic's alive," he said. "But his pulse is very weak. Is there anything we can do? When will he wake up?"

Tails trembled, trying to hold back tears and shook his head. "I have no idea. Coma is unpredictable. It could last for a few days...or...forever. But the good thing is that his brain waves are normal right now."

"So there's nothing we can do except wait," Blaze said, sounding depressed.

Silver nodded, as did Tails. Suddenly, the machine started to beep rapidly. Tails frowned and looked at the monitor. "Something's wrong; his brain activity is spiking rapidly. If this keeps up, Sonic will..."

A bright flash of light came from Sonic, and the machine exploded, blinding everyone instantly with the light. Another person stood beside Sonic and grabbed him up before vanishing. When everyone's vision cleared, they looked up and gasped in shock.

Sonic was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Sonic

Chapter 3: Dark Sonic

"Look. He's finally waking up." A gruff voice said. It reached Sonic through, what felt like a thick blanket that muffled all sight and sound. The first thing that he was aware of was that he was hanging above the floor. A long rope wrapped around him, so tightly that Sonic had a little trouble breathing. His wrists were bound, as were his feet.

As his vision cleared up, the first thing Sonic saw was a huge, blue shape. He blinked, and the shape came into focus. It was a giant, blue dragon with emerald eyes. Sonic yelled in fear, as the dragon was inches away from his face. The creature grinned at the hedgehog darkly.

"Aww, is little Sonic so afraid of big bad dragon?" the dragon mocked. Sonic scowled, not liking the mockery. The young hedgehog was not used to being called afraid. He did that to other people.

"Not even close," Sonic snapped, even though his was trembling a little bit.

"And how the heck do you know my name? I've never met any dragons during adventures." Sonic asked. The dragon smirked.

"Oh Sonic, you don't know anything yet. Why don't you ask my boss?" Sonic's confusion was answered when the dragon backed up to reveal someone sitting in a throne behind him. Sonic's eyes widened as he realized who it was. It was Dark Super Sonic, his darker opposite of Super Sonic. Sonic would turn into Dark Sonic when ever his rage and anger grew very large. All that anger and darkness would be concentrated into him, and he would change. In this form, Sonic's fur changed to navy (almost black) blue. His eyes would turn white, and a dark aura would surround him. He would turn more destructive and his power was tripled.

"W-What...but...h-h-how?!" Sonic stammered, looking down at his Dark form, afraid.

"What, what, what." Dark mocked, laughing. Sonic couldn't respond, he was too shocked, so Dark continued.

"Yes Sonic, it's me. How, you ask? I don't think you really need to know. But I can assure you, I am real." Dark said, continuing to laugh at Sonic.

"But, if you're real...why did you capture me?" Sonic said, hundreds of racing through his brain. Dark answered, enjoying Sonic's confusion.

"Well, you see Sonic; we've been watching you for some time now. So when you were knocked into that coma, we seized our chance. I came to your world, captured you and brought you here and-" but Sonic cut him off.

"And where exactly is here?" Sonic asked, looking around. The whole area was covered in fog. Dark scowled, not happy about being interrupted, but answered anyway.

"You don't need to know that either, seeing as you're not going to be around much longer." Dark said, chuckling evilly. Sonic knew what that meant and started to struggle, and then realized that nothing was happening.

"Uhhh...so if you're going to kill me...then why hasn't anything happened yet?" Sonic asked, looking puzzled. Dark was looking behind Sonic, smirking. Sonic slowly turned his head, and nearly screamed. A giant Balrog, a fiery creature from Lord of the Rings, was behind Sonic. But this Balrog had emerald eyes and was blue, just like the dragon. Sonic whipped around to face Dark.

"WHY THE CRAP IS THERE A BALROG THAT IS SIMILAR TO ME? I'VE NEVER BEEN A BALROG BEFORE, SO WHAT IS THE DEAL?" Sonic roared. This made Dark laugh.

"There are more forms of you then you realize Sonic. There are not only these dragon and Balrog forms that exist here. Oh Sonic, if you only knew. Kill him!" Dark barked at the Balrog. He nodded, snapping his whip. As the giant advanced, Sonic struggled again, desperately trying to free himself from his bindings. The Balrog raised his whip, ready to strike.

A flash of light exploded across the area. Dark, the dragon, the balrog and Sonic all shielded their eyes, as something bright flew past Sonic, slamming into the balrog. As Sonic started to black out again, he heard Dark yelled "STOP HIM!" Just before Sonic lost consciousness, he saw the bright thing flying towards the dragon.

* * *

_Dark's POV (Third Person)_

As the bright thing started to fight the dragon, Dark noticed Sonic pass out. Smiling evilly, Dark grabbed him and flew towards the light. Dragon Sonic had already fallen and the bright thing turned to face Dark. The evil Sonic had formed a ball of darkness in his hand and held it to Sonic's face.

"Do anything else and he gets it." Dark spat. The bright thing glared at Dark and spoke.

"You know you can't win Dark. You will fall eventually. Now drop yourself."

Dark laughed. "Who are you to make demands? I'm the one holding Sonic and I have you cornered." The bright thing just smiled and disappeared. Dark's eyes widened, and whipped around to see the bright thing's foot coming to meet him. Dark flew backwards, dropping Sonic. The bright thing grabbed Sonic and both of them vanished.

Dark yelled out in fury. That person had been working against him for too long. All of his teammates had come to Dark's side, so why couldn't he give up.

"Dragon! Balrog! Front and center!" Dark roared. The two of them were in front of him in seconds.

"Gather the others. We're getting rid of Super Sonic once and for all!"


	4. Chapter 4: Super's Explanation

Chapter 4: Super's Explanation

Far away from Dark Sonic, Super Sonic appeared inside a base. He set Sonic down on a bed and sighed, then paced the room. Sonic had to wake soon. If he didn't, he would most likely go back into a coma. Super Sonic hesitated and looked back at his other form. This was all happening so fast, he couldn't think straight. He sighed and went to the sink, splashing some water on his face. The form of Sonic sighed, wondering how he would explain what was happening here. But he had to; it was important, and concerned Sonic.

Super Sonic looked back at his alter ego and dumped some water on his face, causing him to wake up instantly, and sat on the bed.

"What...who?" Sonic asked, and then saw Super Sonic. His eyes widened in shock. "Super...how...what?"

Super grinned. "We have much to talk about, Sonic."

Sonic sat up super fast, and clutched his head. He had a massive headache. "Like what?" He asked. "For starters, where am I? How did my other forms get here, and why are there so many other forms of me?"

"I will explain in a moment. As for where you are, you are in my base. It is to protect you from the forms that have been corrupted by Dark."

The blue hedgehog looked at Super. "What? Corrupted by my Dark form? What are you talking about, Super?"

Super Sonic looked at the other hedgehog and sighed. "I suppose I should tell you what's been going on here, Sonic. Since you have arrived Dark Sonic has been trying to kill you. You know about your other forms, I assume?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I can turn into my Dark form, werewolf form, Excalibur, Super, Darkspine, Hyper, and the wisp forms."

"That is true. When you turn into those forms, however, you are actually calling us from here...this plain of reality.

"Plain of reality? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked, confused.

Super Sonic stood up and paced the room. How was he going to explain to his alter ego what this was all about? The golden hedgehog looked at Sonic with determination.

"Every time you transform into a form, you summon us from here."

Sonic stared at Super, trying to find words. Summon them? He stood up also. "How is that even possible? Are you telling me we're separate people? I thought you're all a part of me as alter egos or something like that."

Super Sonic shook his head. "No, we're all the same person. It's just that whenever you turn into us, we are summoned from here."

The blue hedgehog still looked confused. Super Sonic sighed in frustration; was Sonic always like this? He took a deep breath and explained again. Once he did so, Sonic finally got it.

"I see...so, is that all you have to tell me? That you're all here?" He asked.

"No, it is not," Super Sonic said.

"Then what is it?"

Super Sonic thought for a moment, turning away. Should he tell his other self everything? He hesitated, and then faced Sonic. "You are here because I need your help. Dark Sonic has betrayed us."

"Like I didn't know that when I came here," Sonic said sarcastically. "When did he? What made him betray us?"

"It was because of you. He grew tired of being summoned by you to turn into and being sent back."

Sonic looked at his alter ego. "But that should apply to all of my forms, right?"

"Yes," Super Sonic said. "We are all called and sent back. But your Dark form...well, apparently he had had enough. So he betrayed us a while ago and created new forms of you. The reason you haven't been able to turn into them yet is because you've never really had to. Also, you couldn't turn into your other forms for a while, correct?" Super asked. Sonic thought for a moment before answering.

"Ya. I used to be able to turn into Werehog me for a while, and then one day, I couldn't. I had no idea why. It made fighting Egghead a bit more difficult, but I still got by. Why? What happened to my forms?

Super Sonic hesitated. "Your Darkspine, werewolf, hyper, Excalibur and wisp forms were working for me, but Dark Sonic corrupted them. I had been fighting your Dark form for a long time with them, but they were turned one by one. They now fight alongside the other forms Dark made."

"What new forms of me did he make?"

"People that you've faced before. Enerjak, Metal Sonic, the Zeti, Scourge, Fleetway and the Time Eater. Some of the forms are from myths and legends, like your new dragon, griffin, balrog and vampire forms."

Sonic couldn't keep his eyes off of Super. "That's awesome," he said. "But, my real forms. What did Dark do to corrupt them?"

"I don't know," Super Sonic said.

Sonic frowned; if his forms could get corrupted easily by his Dark form, that wasn't a good sign. He looked at his Super form and spoke again. "What happened after that?"

"I fought your Dark form for a long time by myself afterwards. I also tried to bring your forms back to the side of good but I couldn't; they were too full of evil. When I heard they had brought you here, I knew I had to act."

The blue hedgehog nodded. "So, you brought me to your base and want me to fight them."

Super Sonic looked at him and was about to speak when he heard a loud noise. He hesitated. "They're coming. Quick, we have to go!"

Sonic got up and the two were about to leave when two people walked in. One was a large wolf that looked like Sonic; he was on all fours, ready to pounce, and had dark blue fur. The other was a Zeti.

"Well, if it isn't Super Sonic and his original blue scum," the Zeti, Zonic, said. He chuckled and turned to the wolf. "Sic 'em."

The wolf growled, and lunged.


	5. Chapter 5: Zonic

Chapter 5: Zonic

As Werehog Sonic pounced, Super rushed to meet him. The two clashed, with Super using his Chaos powers and Werehog using his claws. As they battled, Sonic stared at the Zeti. Sonic never thought he would see himself as a Zeti. The Zeti was similar to Sonic, but there were many differences. The Zeti was a little bigger then Sonic. Instead of toes, two red claws were at the front of each of his black feet, and one red claw was at the back. A white strip was wrapped around the middle of each foot. His skin was black all the way up to his waist, where a black triangle extended to its stomach. The rest of the Zeti's skin was dark blue. Black cuffs with grey spikes were on his wrists. Where the Sonic's quills were, light blue quill-like hair was on the Zeti. Two horns poked out of the top of the head, which were red and black stripped. Finally, its eyes were yellow with emerald green pupils, and a black stripe around each.

"The name's Zonic," the Zeti said, smirking. Sonic didn't know what to say. Seeing this form of himself was so weird. Even though he was a little freaked out, he stood his ground.

"I don't care who you are. I've taken six of your kind down, and a few were a lot scarier then you. This will be easy," Sonic said, grinning.

Zonic's smirk didn't falter. The two rushed at each other, hands raised. Zonic swiped at Sonic's stomach, forcing the hedgehog back. Sonic struck at the Zeti's feet, trying to trip him. The Zeti grabbed the leg, digging his claws into the skin, making Sonic roar in pain. Sonic felt himself lift off the ground as Zonic picked him up as if he weighed nothing, and started slamming him on the ground. After a few blows, the Zeti let go to enjoy the sight of the battered hedgehog, lying on the ground.

"Is this really the best my doppelganger can do?" Zonic mocked. Sonic growled in anger, and pulled himself up, cringing as a wave of pain crossed his leg. Stumbling, Sonic swung at Zonic's stomach. The Zeti laughed as the feeble punch hit him. He didn't even flinch. "Oh man, that hurt so much!" Zonic said, laughing.

The blue Zeti grabbed Sonic's wrist, breaking it in his fist. Sonic screamed in pain, and Zonic laughed harder. Zonic used his other hand to swipe at the hedgehog's stomach, leaving a deep gash. Sonic's eyes widened, and then he collapsed. Zonic raised his fist, ready to finish the speed demon. The next thing he knew, Super was in front of him and his fist was in his jaw. The Zeti flew back, landing hard on his back. Zonic's eyes flashed with anger.

"You!" he barked, looking over to where Super and Werehog were fighting, to see the Werehog face down on the ground. The Zeti couldn't believe this. The moment they thought they had a victory, this jerk would pop up and ruin it. How many times did they have to fight him before he gave in? "Why can't you just give in and come with us?! You know you can't win!" Zonic said, smirking at the golden hedgehog.

Super glared at the Zeti, trying to stop Sonic's wound from bleeding openly. "Because maybe I still have faith. Also, Dark should know more than anyone I don't give up until it's over. Sonic definitely knows that. So I'm not about to change because I've lost my teammates. Now get out before I do something worse, like last time," he said.

Zonic thought back to their last fight and shuddered. "This isn't over, Super," The Zeti snarled. He grabbed Werehog and zoomed out of the building. Super watched him go, and returned his focus to Sonic, who was getting colder by the minute as blood continued to come out. Super set his hand on top of the wound, and used his Chaos powers. Instantly, new skin appeared where the wound was, and the bleeding stopped at once. As Super tended to the other wounds, the speed demon groaned, and sat up.

"Hey, did anyone get the number of that bus?" Sonic said, holding his head.

Super shook his head. "This isn't the time to make jokes, Sonic," he said sternly.

Sonic stood up, stumbled and caught his balance. "Yeah, but sometimes you gotta laugh things off. You should know this. You're practically me." Sonic said, as he walked around, shaking his leg.

"I only make jokes after defeating Egghead. I'm more serious then you think." Super stated.

Sonic laughed at this. "That's so lame. I thought all my forms were like me. Heck, Zonic was teasing me while he kicked my butt."

Super shook his head again. They weren't going to get anywhere if Sonic didn't take this seriously. "Look, Sonic, here's the deal. Those guys will attack again, and we need to be ready for it. So go to bed and get some sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow." Super said.

Sonic started to protest, but at the look Super gave him, he changed his mind. "Fine, but in the morning, there better be some action. I hate planning and standing around." Sonic grumbled as he walked away. Super sighed, knowing that he would have to tell Sonic soon...


	6. Chapter 6: A Fight With the Wolf

**Hey guys, I realized that Chuckinator's and my writing style is different. So I wanted to have a little fun with this collab. Every chapter, see if you can guess who wrote the chapter. Next chapter, I'll let you know who did.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Fight With the Wolf

The next day, Sonic and his Super form woke up. They yawned, got out of bed, and looked at each other. Super sighed and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back with breakfast and gave it to Sonic.

"Eat up," he said. "We have a big day ahead of us."

Sonic nodded and did so. Super was eating his breakfast also. The two sat in silence for a while, not saying anything. Half an hour later, they finished eating. Super sighed, putting his hands on his chin, and looked at his alter-ego.

"We have much to talk about," Super Sonic said.

Sonic nodded. "No kidding. First of all, let's start with last night. How did they find us?"

"I don't know. Most likely Dark knows where we're now, so it would be best to find another base. We must move immediately."

"Where to?"

"There's another base that we can go to. It's not far from here; we can make out plans there. Just be careful for your corrupted forms," Super Sonic said.

"I will," Sonic told his Super form. "Let's go."

Super nodded and walked out of the base as Sonic followed him. They traveled through a valley before reaching a mountain. The two hedgehogs looked at each other before starting to climb. It took a few hours but they reached the top and came to another base. Sonic groaned as he reached the top and walked inside. Super followed him, and began to talk.

"As you know, your forms have been corrupted by Dark Sonic. We need to find a way to make them good again."

"How will we do that?"

"You will fight them," Super Sonic said. "When they are defeated, then you shall transform into that form and uncorrupt them. Whenever you transform into another form, it will cleanse the darkness from that person."

"Really?" Sonic's eyes widened. "That's way past cool! So, how can I fight them?"

"Just call their names and they will come. Even though they are corrupted, they are still a part of you."

Sonic nodded. He thought about which of his forms to fight first. His werewolf form would be nice, as would his Darkspine one. The blue hedgehog had always wanted to see how strong his wolf form was; now, he would get the chance.

"I'll fight my wolf form," he told Super.

Super Sonic nodded. "Alright," he said. "You better take it outside; we don't want this base ruined."

Sonic smiled and walked outside, far away from the base. "Werehog!" He yelled. "I need to talk to you!"

A few minutes later, a flash of light appeared and a large blue wolf stood there. It growled angrily, showing its fangs. Sonic knew that his wolf form couldn't speak, so he nodded.

"I want to challenge you to a fight," Sonic said.

The wolf barked happily and nodded. It growled, tensing on all fours, and then pounced. Sonic was ready, however. He whirled around and kicked his wolf form in the back. The wolf growled and turned around, snapping its jaws angrily at Sonic. The blue hedgehog smiled and jumped back as the wolf lunged at him, but got knocked to the ground as it pounced. Sonic tried to get up but the wolf was too strong.

"You're pretty good," Sonic said. "But I know I'm going to win."

He kicked the wolf in the chest. It howled in pain and got off of him before lunging once again, this time biting Sonic on the chest. The blue hedgehog yelled in pain as blood flew from the wound. He glared at his wolf form, punching it in the snout. The wolf backed away before growling again. The wolf roared and ran towards Sonic, clawing at his face. Sonic screamed as his alter-ego clawed at his chest. He charged at the wolf, attacking it, then disappeared in a blue blur, appearing behind his alter-ego. The wolf looked around but had no time to react as Sonic kicked it in the back and disappeared again, punching the wolf in the face. It fell back and tried to get up but fell unconscious. Sonic grinned triumphantly.

A bright glow appeared from the wolf and it turned into a ball of energy, and then went into Sonic's body. The hedgehog gasped, holding his head in pain. He could feel his wolf form becoming part of him once again, and wondered what had happened. Sonic smiled and ran back to the base to see what Super had to say.


	7. Chapter 7: Split Personalities

Chapter 7: Split Personalities

Sonic zoomed back to the base, where Super was waiting for him.

"Did you defeat him?" Super asked. Sonic nodded, and walked inside.

"Something weird happened." Sonic said, sitting down in a chair. "I called Werehog and we fought. I guess he couldn't talk because he was under Dark's influence. But after I defeated him, he became this bright ball of energy and went inside of me. It hurt a bit and then it was done. Do you have any idea what happened?" Super listened and thought hard before answering.

"My guess is that since he is your form and you're here, he becomes a part of you, or a split personality. If all your forms were good when you arrived, they would become a part of you right away." Sonic nodded, and then looking at Super, started to ask something else.

"But then...why aren't you-?" Sonic started to ask, but suddenly fell out of his seat, holding his head. Super watched, shocked at what he was seeing as Sonic started to change.

Pain tore through his body as Sonic collapsed to his hands and knees. Loud cracking filled the air as the bones making up his legs broke. As the bones reformed, Sonic felt his legs grow shorter to match the length of his arms. Spikes pushed their way out of his shoes as they grew. The smaller bones making up the structure of his feet also shifted. Paws took the place of his feet, growing to fit his new shoes, and morphing so he had four clawed toes holding his weight. His hands also became paws with four digits. Tears had come to Sonic's eyes and now ran down his cheeks as the rest of his skeleton changed how it stood. Sonic closed his eyes in pain as his ribcage expanded with his organs soon following it. Howling in pain, Sonic felt it as his skull changed shape, brain altering to fit in its new home.

Due to the shape of his skull, Sonic's face lengthened and grew more slender into a snout. His nose flattened against the front of his face as he growled. The only change in his ears was that they curved up a bit. Sonic kept his mouth open as his teeth grew longer and pointed. A few tears still trickled down his cheeks as his eyes took on the shape of a wolf's. The last thing to change was his fur. It grew shaggier, adding to the presence his body gave. The millions of quills on his head also grew fur. A long tail swished against his hind legs as Sonic tried moving it. Pain was still coursing through his body as his insides altered to match his new body. A four foot, werehog now stood in his place. He was on all fours, but could stand on his hind legs when needed, with the spiked shoes it always wore.

"What the...Werehog?" Super asked, not sure what to make of what had happened. Werehog stood, looked at himself, and then at Super.

"S-Super?" Werehog said, his voice coming out as a deep growl. Werehog wandered around, looking at the new base. "Where are we?" Super snapped out of his trance and started to explain.

"Dark corrupted all of you and created other Sonic forms. You were the first to go, so you wouldn't remember anything. But he couldn't get me. So he decided to take out the main problem. He dragged Sonic here and-" but Werehog interrupted.

"Sonic is here!?" he gasped. Super nodded and continued.

"Anyway, I saved Sonic and brought him to our old base. We were attacked by you and another form. His name is Zonic and he's a Zeti. He got away and we decided to start getting you guys back. You fought Sonic and lost. Now, you two are a split personality." Super finished. Werehog thought through what he was just told.

"So, technically, Sonic was here just a moment ago, and then I took over?" Werehog asked. Super nodded, and then a thought popped into his mind.

"Maybe you could talk to him. Try it." Super said. Werehog thought this was a little far-fetched, but tried anyway.

"Hey Sonic?" he said in his mind. A few minutes past and nothing happened. Just as Werehog was about to tell Super it didn't work, a different voice talked in his head.

"So I guess we are a split personality" Sonic said. Werehog was so shocked it showed very clearly on his face. Super smiled as Werehog continued to talk to Sonic.

"So you're here now. Well, welcome to our world. Not much to see but it's still nice." Werehog said. Sonic laughed at this and responded.

"Not like I had much choice. I was captured while in a coma. Still, glad I could help and that I'm doing something else. Fighting Badly McNosehair is so boring." Werehog agreed and talked to Super.

"So now that we know what's going on, can I bring Sonic back?" he asked.

"It's your choice, I don't care" Super responded. Werehog nodded and let Sonic return. He grunted as he started to turn back into the blue hedgehog.

Werehog shook himself as he felt sensations creeping along his body. They were strange and actually tickled a little. Growling, he closed his eyes and waited for them to pass. Rather than go away, they increased in strength before changing to pain. Werehog opened his eyes and looked around in alarm. Pain filled his snout as both his teeth and the structure changed. His snout flattened into his face, rounding out at the sides as his teeth became less sharp and pointed. His nose changed last, growing out into the slender, slightly curved nose hedgehogs usually had. Loud cracking and intense pain came from his hind legs, causing his lower half to fall to the ground. Sonic looked back in fright, closing his eyes again as his bones rebuilt themselves. When he opened them again, he wasn't too surprised to see Sonic's normal legs back. His back paws changed next, returning to normal feet with five toes much less painfully than his legs had. Sonic's red shoes also returned as the spikes retracted. In his torso, his hips and ribcage also changed shape. Werehog only closed one eye that time, snarling at the pain once again. The long tail he had as a wolf shortened into the short one hedgehogs had. Werehog looked at his front paws, watching in fascination as they altered. They grew longer and thinner, separating out into five fingers. Werehog winced as the claws retracted into his hands, becoming his nails instead. Shakily, the hedgehog stood and looked down at himself. The extra fur from the wolf form was falling off him with each move he made, leaving the pattern everyone was used to. Werehog smiled and looked transformation ended, and Sonic took over again.

Gasping, Sonic sat back down, holding his head. Super silently handed the speed demon a chili dog. Sonic grabbed and gobbled it down in three bites. Sonic then asked the question he was going to ask Super but never got out.

"So, if all my forms become a part of me when turned good, why haven't you become a part of me?" he asked. Super hesitated, and then decided he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Dark cannot know this; otherwise he'll try to turn me. When I went to save you, I had to use a lot of energy. I finally used a last resort Chaos attack to get you away from Dark. But now I've used up a lot of my Chaos Energy. Dark has negative chaos emeralds, that's how he corrupted the others. Since they'll be inside of you, they won't be turned again, unless you turn. But I'm disappearing from my loss of Chaos Energy. My Chaos Energy countered his chaos emeralds, so he gave up on me. Now that I'm disappearing, he'll find my aura and try to turn me, only this time he'll succeed. That's why I'm not a part of you, because I'm not all here. I'll do my best to help you until I'm gone, but he's not allowed to know what has happened until he's defeated. Am I clear?" Sonic, though very shocked at hearing this news, nodded.

"Good, now on another note, we have work to do." Super said. Sonic was confused at this.

"What work?" he asked.

"We need to stop Darkspine and Enerjak from destroying this base" Super stated, as a loud explosion was heard outside.


	8. Chapter 8: Darkspine and Enerjak

Chapter 8: Darkspine and Enerjak

The door burst open and two people came in. One was a hedgehog that had purple fur and white stripes. He looked like Sonic in his Dark form, except there were some differences. The other person was a blue echidna with black and gold armor covering his body. The two forms of Sonic looked at their alter-ego and Super, wondering what they were going to do. Super looked at Sonic.

"Any ideas?" He asked his original form.

Sonic nodded, and looked at Darkspine. He was planning on turning Darkspine good and absorbing him so he could transform into that form. "I'll take Darkspine," he said. "You take Enerjak."

Super grinned and lunged at Enerjak. Meanwhile, Sonic looked at his Darkspine form.

"You think you can defeat me?" Darkspine asked. He chuckled. "I have the seven World Rings with me. You can't touch me."

The blue hedgehog chuckled. "I know all about them," he said. "Besides, I used them when I became you...so I know their power. I will admit you are powerful...but so am I."

Darkspine Sonic grinned and brought out the World Rings. They circled around him and then were absorbed into his body, allowing him to grow more powerful. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

Sonic chuckled and looked over at Super, who was fighting Enerjak. He closed his eyes and transformed into a werewolf.

Darkspine's eyes widened in shock. "Werehog," he said. "So...you've become one again with Sonic."

The Werehog lowered itself to all fours and advanced on Darkspine Sonic, growling. "That's right," it said. "And I am going to defeat you, and make you my split personality. You are me, after all."

"Is that so?" Darkspine asked, mocking the wolf form of Sonic. He closed his eyes and summoned flames in his hands, throwing them at the wolf, who growled and dodged them. It lunged at Darkspine, pouncing on his other form. Darkspine fell to the ground with a thud, the wolf's paws on him. Darkspine Sonic chuckled. "Nicely done, Werehog...or werewolf, whatever you want to call yourself. But it will take more than that to defeat me!"

"I'll defeat you one way or the other," the werewolf said. It growled and bit down on Darkspine's chest, ripping away his flesh. Darkspine screamed in pain as the wolf stood up on its hind legs.

Darkspine Sonic's eyes widened and he smirked. "Nice trick you did there, Werehog."

The werewolf growled. Then it extended its right arm, which stretched out and slammed into Darkspine's chest. Darkspine Sonic doubled over in pain as the Werehog/werewolf form of Sonic disappeared, reappearing in front of Darkspine and raking its claws on Darkspine's chest. Darkspine yelled in pain and looked at the werewolf, kicking it hard in the stomach. it howled in pain, looking at him, and fell to the floor unconscious.

"You are a fool, Werehog," he said, looking down at the wolf. "It's a shame that you turned against us. Now I will finish you off...permanently."

He summoned a flame in his hand and brought it down on the Werehog. The fire burned Sonic's fur and he howled in pain. However, Darkspine's eyes widened as he saw the wounds heal instantly. He forgot; since Sonic's Werehog form was a werewolf, wounds could heal instantly. The corrupted hedgehog frowned and saw the wolf rise on its hind legs, stretching its arms out and punched Darkspine Sonic in the face. The force of the blow was enough to knock Darkspine out. He crashed into a wall as blood ran down his head.

The werewolf howled in victory and then saw Darkspine Sonic turn into light and absorb into its body. It turned back into Sonic, who began to transform. Sonic looked down as he felt heavy rings form around his wrists and ankles, glowing with energy. Two parallel white streaks painted down the top of his head, and running down the length of his uppermost quill. His shoes and gloves vanished as he noticed his skin pale and his fur darken to an indigo shade. Across the center of his feet formed a thick white stripe patterned like his shoes. Fur grew out to cover his arms and hands as well. He felt his eyes change as they became completely white. A flame aura surrounded him as he looked around.

Darkspine noticed that Super was getting beaten by Enerjak, so he threw himself in front of the armored echidna. Enerjak's eyes widened and he chuckled.

"So...you are one again with Sonic," he said. "Fools. Do you honestly think you'll be able to defeat us? I am not so easily defeated, Darkspine and Super. I am much more powerful that either of you. Even with your Chaos Powers, you cannot hope to stand against me. We'll meet again."

He jumped back and ran out of the base. Darkspine looked at Super. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Super groaned and shook his head. Closing his eyes, he healed himself. Darkspine sighed and turned back into Sonic. "What did he mean by Chaos Powers?"

"You don't know?" Super Sonic asked him. "You have massive Chaos Energy in your body; that's how we are so powerful. You're like a living Chaos Emerald, Sonic. In fact, you can actually become a Chaos Emerald if the energy inside your body becomes extremely powerful. Also, there are many side effects to having Chaos Energy. You can heal injuries and have other powers. Also...you are immortal."


	9. Chapter 9: Chaos Powers

Chapter 9: Chaos Powers

"Wait, I'm immortal?" Sonic said. Super nodded, and Sonic pressed on. "So, do you know any of these side effects?"

Super shrugged. "Sadly, you'll have to figure them out as you go along," he said, and then clutched his chest. Sonic saw this and ran to his side.

"Let me help you with that," Sonic said, giving Super a bit of Chaos Energy so the wound would heal.

Super picked himself up and said, "You're probably going to wonder why you would turn yourself into a Chaos Emerald. That is also for you to figure out yourself. Also, before we go on, I wanted to try something." Sonic gave him a quizzical look. "Try to bring Werehog or Darkspine out, without turning into them," Super said. Sonic gaped at him.

"Can that even be done? I don't know how, I-" Sonic was saying, but stopped as Super raised a hand.

"You need to calm down, and focus. I know you can do this. Just concentrate: concentrate on making them into their own person. Think of them as their own person, not a part of you. Let them leave you. Try it, go on," he insisted. Sonic scowled at him, but closed his eyes and concentrated.

Sonic felt a pulling sensation, and a moment later, Werehog popped out next to him. The werewolf looked around, then at Sonic. His jaw shot down in surprise.

"What...Sonic?" Werehog said. Super and Sonic couldn't help but laugh at the look on the werewolf's face. "Wipe those stupid grins off your faces and tell me what is going on?" Werehog growled. Sonic calmed down and let Werehog know what he had done. When he finished, Werehog was grinning too. "Well, this will definitely help us. Anyway I have a question?" he said. Super looked at him.

"What is it? Wait...what are you hearing?" Super asked. Sonic looked back and forth between the two of them.

"What do you mean what is he hearing? What are you two talking about?" Sonic said. Super looked at him, grinning again.

"Werehog was our team's recon. When he says 'I have a question' in the way he said it now, it means he can hear something. So what are you hearing Werehog?" Super said, turning back to Werehog.

"It sounds like someone flying towards us...but I can't tell who it is." Werehog said. Sonic thought over all the forms he could think of that could fly.

"It could be Excalibur, Enerjak, Dragon or my wisp form," Sonic listed. Super turned to Sonic.

"There are more, you know. But we'll talk about those later," he said. Sonic dropped the question that had popped into his mind. They had the intruder to deal with. But before Sonic could run off, Super grabbed him.

"Take these," Super said, thrusting iron bracers and Caliburn into Sonic's hands.

"King Sonic," Caliburn said.

"I haven't used these since I was in Camelot. Why...?" Sonic asked, but stopped once he realized what Super was saying.

"I can just tell," Super said, simply. Sonic gave him a thumbs up, and ran outside, with Werehog running on all fours behind him. When they got outside, they saw someone land not that far from the base. They ran to meet him. The intruder's armor glinted in the sunlight as he stepped forward to meet them. Excalibur pulled out his sword, pointing it at Werehog.

"Master Dark humbly requests that you return to him, so that you can be punished for your betrayal," he said through his visor. Werehog growled as Sonic stepped in front of him.

"There is nothing humble about that guy," Sonic said, smirking. "Why don't you come back to the right side?" Excalibur chuckled evilly.

"Master Dark has shown me the truth. That we are puppets to you, and that you must fall and we will be free," Excalibur said, almost like he was in a trance. It creeped Sonic out quite a bit. However, Sonic still pressed on.

"You have been blinded! Dark has twisted your mind around and you've forgotten what it means to be a knight! What happened to your honor! You've-" but he was cut off as Excalibur swung at him in rage. Sonic jumped back, deflecting the attack with Caliburn.

"How dare you insult a knight! I have my entire honor serving my new king! Dark shall bring all of you down!" he shouted, rushing at Sonic again, but Werehog intercepted him. The werewolf clawed at the armor, leaving a small dent. Excalibur barely flinched, bringing his sword across Werehog mutt. A deep gash appeared dripping blood. But as Werehog staggered back, it healed instantly.

"No silver, no game," Werehog mocked, attacking again. The two of them clashed, not leaving a mark in each other. It looked like the fight was getting nowhere, so Sonic pushed Werehog aside.

"Come back, I'll get Darkspine out," Sonic ordered, while still fighting off Excalibur. Werehog thought of protesting, but decided against it. He returned into Sonic, and Darkspine popped out. He looked around and then saw Sonic and Excalibur fighting.

"What? How-" he started to ask, but Sonic cut him off.

"Later dude, I need your help with him!" Darkspine nodded and jumped into the fray. Now it was two against one, with Excalibur and Sonic sword fighting, and Darkspine shooting fire at the armored hedgehog.

"It is not noble to help a knight fight," Excalibur commented, which made Sonic growl.

"Do I look like I'm in a mood for a fair fight?" he snarled. Excalibur laughed at the remark.

"My my, looks like I touched a nerve," he said, still laughing. Sonic's anger increased, and he started to attack more violently.

"King Sonic, calm yourself! This is what he wants. He wants to corrupt you!" Caliburn said sternly.

As Sonic skidded backward, he still felt angry, but knew that Caliburn was right. He took a deep breath, before flinging himself back at Excalibur. As the three of them clashed, Sonic and Darkspine were looking for something that would turn the battle their way. Excalibur seemed to have no weaknesses. However, they never gave in.

Suddenly, Sonic felt a great surge of energy. His Chaos Powers were activating. With incredible speed and power, Sonic deflected Excalibur's sword, flipping it out of Excalibur's hand. Sonic then flipped off Excalibur's helmet to reveal his face. He looked exactly like Sonic, but his eyes were red. Sonic kicked him down and raised the sword over the golden armored hedgehog.

"You're done," Sonic said, smirking, then plunged the sword down into Excalibur's chest. The knight screamed, and then turned into a ball of energy and went inside Sonic.

"Let's hope the rest of them aren't that tough," Darkspine said, and Sonic laughed.


End file.
